Summer Love (One Direction fanfic)
by OhTheDimples
Summary: When Eliza Devine leaves her boarding school in the heart of the wild Yorkshire Moors for the summer to stay with her brother Josh, she expects the summer to be full of fun, laughter and joy. And it was. Until a certain Mr Niall Horan steals her heart, and everything is turned upside down.


**Eliza's POV**

**7:30am- 30****th**** July **

"Eliza! Wake up! Today's the day!" My body shakes as the familiar voice of my best friend and roommate Nathalia raises me from the peace of sleep. I groan and turn away as she sits at the tail of my bed, still trying to rouse me.

"What day?" I croak, assuming it's just a regular Saturday morning. But then it hits me. It's far from a normal Saturday. I sit up as fast as humanly possible, ignoring the dizzy wave that sweeps over me and yell "Its summer!"

Nathalia laughs whilst nodding, the grin on her face expanding. "Yeah buddy. Home time!" I cheer, ecstatic to finally see my family again. Well, the parts of it left in England. You see, my parents are in the Navy, leaving me at boarding school and my two brothers; Josh and Ben as my legal guardians whilst they're on tour. My thoughts are broken by a large woman wearing a blue cotton dress and white apron bursting through the door, arms full of black school blazers.

"Eliza Devine! Nathalia Archer! Francesca Bailey! Get up and prepare yourselves!" the woman grins, throwing us all our individual blazers after being washed specially for today. I'm not entirely sure why, as we'll all be taking them off the minute we arrive home.

"Yes Matron!" We chorus as she waddles away. A second later though, she's back in the door hole again.

"Oh, and girls? Have a good summer. See you in September!" she smiles warmly at each of us.

"And you Matron!" We each reply with our own comment before she ambles out of the dorm and we return to our excitement. I jump out of bed and slam my huge blue spotted suitcase on it, not bothering to make it first. I take my school uniform out of it and place it neatly beside the suitcase before taking off my pyjama shorts and t-shirt and slipping on clean underwear. I fasten my white school blouse and navy blue tie with small yellow stripes covering it before slipping on my blazer and pulling on my small navy blue chequered skirt simultaneously.

My weekend and after-school clothes and shoes are all carefully folded in piles inside my case, just how I like it. Perfect. I check my phone charger and laptop are all safely in before zipping the case up and placing it on the floor whilst I make my bed, the crisp white sheets crackling as I pull them to fit comfortably round the springy mattress. I double check all my belongings are together in a bag and nothing has been left behind before deciding I'm done packing. It'd be a long six weeks if I left anything important.

As I turn to face my two roommates, I take in our appearance. We look identical, in clothing anyway. Physically were complete opposites. First there's Nathalia, the oldest of the three of us, her neutral skin and green eyes matching her straight blonde hair down to her chest perfectly, and her school uniform clinging to her slim 5"6 figure. Then there's Francesca, her bright auburn-ginger hair complimenting her pale white skin and bright blue eyes, her uniform also fitting perfectly on her even taller 5"8 figure. Finally there's me, with my olive skin, brown hair and brown eyes, my school uniform fitting my slim, but small 5"3 body nicely. We're pretty much as opposite as you could get, but then I suppose opposites attract, right?

A knock on our door rattles through the room, telling us that it's time to leave. We each balance our boaters over our hair and tug on our socks and shoes. I pull the bag containing my school books and work over my shoulder and take the long handle of my suitcase, pulling it along behind me as I take one last look at the dorm. The comfy window-seat, the walls that were once covered my posters of The Script and Cody Simpson now bare, making the room feel cold and the three beds, once covered with each individual duvet set from home now just a white sheet. I take it all in and grin before following the shadows of my roommates as they too leave the dorm.

**9:00am**

We gather in the lounge as the rest of the house crowds around the senior students, saying their final goodbyes. The house chatters excitedly, girls and boys giving hugs and kisses, exchanging phone numbers. Our other best friend Max comes over and engulfs me in a hug, promising to text all summer long, me returning the promise. I give hugs to the other students in the house, and especially Nat and Cheska, promising to let them stay in the summer before Matron walks in and the chatter dies down to silence.

"Alright girls and boys, time to go. Your families are in the main courtyard of the school waiting for you. Have a good summer and stay-" Matron states, but doesn't get chance to finish her little goodbye speech before she is pushed out of the way by thirty over-excited teenagers. Me, Nat and Cheska laugh whilst Max just rolls his eyes as we pick our bags and cases back up and make our way over to where Matron is stood, looking startled and annoyed. I give her a sympathetic smile and a light hug.

"Have a good summer Matron." I whisper, my friends repeating my words as they each hug her in turn. She pats our backs then ushers us out of the door and towards the exit and closer to seeing our families again. We pull our rattling cases down the stone steps and follow the laughing and shouting towards the main courtyard. I can't help but feel sad when, one by one, they see their family and walk away from us, giving us all a huge smile as they walk away. Cheska, then Max, and then Nat, until it's just me walking alone.

The feeling of sadness disintegrates as I see the familiar face of my eldest brother in the distance. I walk faster until he's ten metres away, when I break into a sprint, dropping my bags and holding onto my boater for dear life. I jump into his outspread arms as I reach him, pulling him into a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much Josh." I whisper, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I look up to see him looking the same, and he doesn't need to answer, for I know he is thinking the same. He sets me down on the gravel again and picks up my bag and case, dragging it along as we reach his car.

"So! Are we staying in London or Leicestershire this summer?" I grin as we pull our seatbelts on having secured my bags safely in the boot of the car.

"London." He smiles back. I squeal excitedly, having never been to London.

"Yes! This is going to be the best summer ever!" I yell, leaning back in my seat and relaxing, feeling the pressure of school and exams release from my shoulders.

Ha. Little did I know, this summer was going to be… different, to say the least.


End file.
